scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Curse of the Pumpkinhead
'''Curse of the Pumpkinhead '''was the first episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise Zoinks! While at the mansion of Uncle Albert, Shaggy's uncle, a vampire with a pumpkinhead has kidnapped Fred, Daphne, Velma, Horton-Doo and Uncle Albert! With the help of their robot butler Robi, can Scooby-Doo and Shaggy save their friends and solve the mystery? Plot "Ret's reat!" Scooby says happily. Mystery Inc. is at the mansion of Shaggy's uncle Albert, eating a meal. Scooby's uncle Horton chuckles. "Scooby, you've never had the best table manners," Horton chuckles. "Shall I get Robi to give him a napkin, master Albert?" Horton's owner (and Shaggy's uncle), Albert, nods. Robi gives Scooby a napkin. "Rank you!" Scooby says to Robi. "You're welcome, Master Scoobert," Robi says. Everyone eats their dinner. "Wow, that meal was terrific!" Daphne exclaims. "Thank you, Mrs. Blake." Robi says. "What a ham," Velma says absently, taking a sip of her water. Suddenly, the lights go out. Everyone screams, and the lights suddenly go back on. "Is everyone all right?" Uncle Albert asks. "No!" Fred exclaims. "Daphne's gone!" "Like, so is Uncle Horton!" Shaggy cries. "Roh-no!" Scooby says. Everyone looks up at the chandiler. They see something holding Daphne and Horton.. "Like, Daph!" Shaggy wails. "Who are you?" Uncle Albert demands. "I am the Vampire Pumpkinhead! Leave this place; you have been warned!" The Vampire Pumpkinhead cackles. The lights flicker, and he and Daphne vanish. "You all better stay for the night," Uncle Albert says. "Good idea. Robi and I will stand guard," Fred says. A few hours pass. Shaggy and Scooby are sleeping in the guest room when they hear screaming. "Scrappy, that's not the Blue Scarab!" Shaggy howls as he wakes up. "Like, what happened?" "Raggy, I think the Rampire Rumpkinhead got Relma!" Scooby says. Scooby and Shaggy rush into Velma's room when they see Velma with a pumpkin on her head. The light flicker, and Velma vanishes. "Zoinks!" Shaggy wails. Fred, Uncle Albert, and Robi rush into the room. "What's wrong, boys?" Uncle Albert asks. "Like, that vampire guy got Velma!" Shaggy cries. "Hold the phone, gang," Fred says. "Look here, footprints coming from the window!" Suddenly, the lights flicker again. "Yow!" Shaggy wails. "The Pumpkinhead's got me!" The lights come back on. This time, Fred has vanished. His ascot lays on the floor. "Rikes! Red!" Scooby cries. "Like, we've got to find them!" Shaggy decides. "Isn't that right, Uncle Albert?" Shaggy turns to face Uncle Albert, but all that is left is his glasses. "Yikes!" Shaggy wails. "We must work together to find our friends!" Robi decides. Suddenly they hear somebody scream. "Hey, somebody let me out of here!" a female voice yells. "Like, that must be Velma!" Shaggy says. Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Robi rush downstairs. Velma's voice gets louder. "She must be in the basement!" Shaggy says. "Like, come on!" The three run down into the basement, where they find Velma. Robi crushes the pumpkin on her head. "Gee, thanks, you guys!" Velma says. Shaggy, Scooby, Velma and Robi go upstairs, where they find Uncle Albert tied to the chandiler. "Shaggy, Scooby-Doo!" Uncle Albert calls. "Up here!" "Like, hold on, Unc!" Shaggy says. Robi jumps up and saves Uncle Albert. Suddenly, Uncle Horton lands in Scooby's arms. "Rikes!" Scooby says. "Everyone, come on," Horton says. "I know where the Pumpkinhead is keeping Fred and Daphne!" Everyone rushes to a closet on the third floor, where Fred is. Suddenly everyone is in the attic, and they get Daphne out of a crate. "Phew!" Scooby says. "Boo!" The Vampire Pumpkinhead says. Everyone screams and runs away. The Chase Scene occurs. When it ends, Fred tackles the Vampire Pumpkinhead. "Freddie!" Daphne calls. The Vampire Pumpkinhead gets tied up by Fred. "Let's find out who this fool really is!" Fred cries. "Like, who's that?" Shaggy asks as he is unmasked. "My business rival, Eric Xavier!" Uncle Albert cries. Eric growls. "I wanted to take Uncle Albert away so I could steal his fortune. And since I knew you guys would get in my way, I kidnapped you, too! And I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids, and your dumb dog!" The police arrive and take Eric away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheers. Cast and Characters Villains Pumpkinhead Suspects/Culprits Suspects N/A Culprit Category:Articles by Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Gary the Gaget Dude's Canon Category:The Scooby-Doo Show (GTGD)